Sensual
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Tiger has fallen in love with her commander the ox. She struggles to cope with her feelings so she decides to leave the battlefield. Only for her commander to visit her to give her all the reason to stay. First smut for this fandom HEYO! Slightly AU and 1st person from Kanae's POV.


**A/N: Okay so be on the lookout for a ton of Juuni Taisen fanfics with all of the character featured at least once. This show has fucked me up. I love this show with all of my best and this is my OTP! I ship Tiger x Ox with my life. I have other fanfics to finish but said fuck it and got sucked into this wonderful show. This is just a one-shot and I am working on another one-shot with Tiger x Ox that might be posted tonight. Yay enjoy my first ever heterosexual smut in YEARS XD**

* * *

I quit. I quit when my heart felt like it had been pierced through under his piercing and unforgiving glare.

I quit when he would look down at me as if I was below him.

I quit when feelings of admiration, love, and lust overtook my very being.

I quit working alongside the love of my life because it hurt too much to look at his obvious disgusted glares.

The genius known as the fighter of the ox. He is magnificent in every way. He was my boss.

Let me take a minute to clarify, The ox saved me on the battlefield once. He mistook me for a mere child. He guided me to safety and that was the day the fire within me was ignited.

The memory stayed with me forever. I wished to live my life by his motto and hopefully meet him again.

By the time we met I was back to drinking again. I started to dress provocatively and have wild nights of passion with whoever made me wet. I didn't care. I did anything to stop thinking about that brooding mug.

Eventually, I somehow ended up working under him in battle. He became my general. From day one I saw the disgust in his eyes and it tore me apart so, I reacted in the only way I knew how...anger. I would challenge him and call him names. He would do the same and look down on me more.

I relished in making him angry and making him glare at me. Any attention was good attention to me.

Fast forward to me drinking and shaking my hips in the club. I had wanted to dance away all of my worries. I was wearing a skimpy bra tiger themed bra with a mini skirt that matched. combo paired with fishnet stockings, and I knew I looked fucking irresistible. Regardless I didn't want to take anyone home tonight. All I could think about was my commander.

After dancing an hour or so I decided to head home. I was merely tipsy. A sway in my hips as I walked home.

My attention was stolen by a deep male voice yelling,''Tora!''

I ignored him and went on my way. I dismissed it as me being hopeful. I heard him call me once more quickening his pace so I began to jog. When I felt him gaining up on me, I ascended into a sprint. I was nearly home. I don't know why I was being so cowardly.

After him saving me, and even fighting alongside me I still could not face him. He knew not who I was and it hurt more than I'd like to admit.

He probably just saw some scantily clad red headed whore when he looked at me. He saw the real me once and yet he forgot just as quickly. Only to be replaced in his memory as a drunken whore.

I saw the disdain in his eyes when I entered his office. He only spared me a seconds glance before scoffing and turning away. When I fought beside him on the battlefield it felt as if I was a burden.

So I drank and drank.

Trying to erase the feelings burning deep inside of me. I tried to drink it all away.

To numb it all.

And yet his unfeeling glare mocked me. No man had ever made me feel the way he did. He's a genius when it comes to strategic matters but when it comes to matters of the heart he is as dumb as they come. I hastily flew up the stairs to my apartment and rushed inside. The second I turned to close the door the bane of my existence slid through slamming and locking it behind him.

He looked irate as he tried to catch his breath,''What. the. hell. was. that?'' His voice was calm but from the look in his eyes, I knew he was pissed.

''Leave me alone kay? I don't have time for your shit!'' I yell trying to seem badass.

''What are you wearing!? Where did you just come from?'' He asked his voice only rising slightly.

I blushed and tried to cover myself.

''How could you walk down the street looking like that!? You look like a prostitute!''

''Oh gee thanks. Did you come here to look down on me some more or to actually tell me something worthwhile!?'' I snap angrily trying to push away the pain of his words.

''Why did you quit? A true warrior never gives up. I see so much potential in you...'' He says his face unmoving.

''Got tired of looking at your ugly mug.'' I answered not looking at him,''If that is all you may leave.''

I should not have made the mistake of letting my guard down. The wind was suddenly knocked out of me as Commander Kashii held me up against the wall with both hands beside my head.

His glare sent a chill down my spine as he loomed over me threateningly,''I have had enough of your foolishness girl! Have you no respect!? I have done everything in my power to retain my patience but I cannot. I see potential in you, and you simply disregard it. I have no time to trifle with you. Do you not know how busy my schedule is? I had to cancel various meetings to go running through the streets to find you and yet you run away from me and disrespect me more?''

Tears start to well in my eyes so I turn my head to the side to hide it. His grip on my arms tightens unbearably,''Look at me damn it!'' He growled at me causing me to feel an odd mixture of remorse and...arousal?

I knew that my arousal was inappropriate but to have this gorgeous man pin me up against the wall and growl in my face was having an embarrassing effect. I scream and try to get out of his grasp. I manage to get one of my arms free so he pulls me close to his chest. I know that he was trying to restrain me in a very none sexual way but my body was on fire at this point. I squirmed in his arms,''Let me go!''

He sighed,''I feel like I am dealing with a toddler.'' He let me go and pushed me harshly away from him.

I straightened out my clothes before saying,''I...I don't want to be a warrior anymore.''

He looked at me as if I had just grown two heads,''That is nonsense. What is your true reason?''

I take a deep breath before saying,''I can't stand working with you. I want a new commander.''

I saw as his eyes widened a fraction and his jaw slacked in a very subtle way. I felt like a terrible person for hurting him. His expression was stone cold but I knew that he was indeed hurt.

He took a deep breath before straightening out his clothes,''Oh...So it WAS me.''

He looked down at the ground before bowing hastily,''Well, you won't ever have to see me again if that is the case.''

Just as he made to leave I grabbed his hand and kissed it. A confused frown was on his face as he turned his head back to me.

I didn't know what to do.

I was frozen in fear and he looked just as bored as ever. I felt like such an idiot but didn't want to stop. I ran my hands up and down his broad shoulder blades before moving to his strong chest. As I ran my hand along his chest and shoulders he simply looked at me. I could not gauge his feelings at all but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

I gently ran my hands down his slim waist. I felt his abs through his suit. Gentle, teasing, and sensual. As I ran my hands down his stomach, I gently graze the heat slowly growing between his legs.

His breath hitches as I tease his cock through his suit, coaxing it to harden. I look up at him for permission and he answered by shrugging off his overcoat and unlatching his suit. He let it fall to the ground and stepped out of it.

There he was, standing in front of me in black boxers, his muscles were so defined. His body was perfection personified. I felt as if my panties were soaked through as he looked at me half naked. The fact that he was letting me take control turned me on. My nipples were hard as rocks and I'm pretty sure he can see that judging by the fact that his eyes keep flickering to my breasts.

I place my hand on his cock again and with just the thin material between me and his flesh I could feel his size. He was thick, thicker than average and I could tell that he was very long, he was hardly erect and still impressive.

Impressive in every way.

I slowly slide the boxers off of his hips and watch as a patch of trimmed black curls comes into view, and nearly gasped when his hardening arousal popped out. I could tell by how hard he was getting that my teasing was turning him on.

I play with the head making him hiss.

''You like that?'' I taunt not expecting an answer.

''Yes M'lady,'' he whispered out making my clit harden. I didn't even know that I was into that sort of thing. I bit back a moan and stroked his cock fluidly.

I am taken aback when he stealthily undoes my bra string. I gasp when he picks me up and places me on the bed. He leaves kisses on my breasts before gingerly licking each nipple.

I writhe and moan. My pussy was _aching_ at this point. I needed him.

It's almost as if he read my mind, I gasped when his fingers gently rubbed my clit in circles to relieve the tension there. He then started to finger me. Slowly and teasingly.

''Oh! commander.'' I whispered running my fingers through his hair.

''Call me Eiji, M'Lady.'' He whispers.

I whisper his name and he bites his lip and frowns at me. I know that it is not a menacing glare. He was simply turned on by his real name falling from my lips.

I moan,''Fuck me!''

He looks down at me disapprovingly,''That word is not fit for a lady.''

''I ain't no fuckin lady!'' I growl.

''You're my lady.'' He says with a smirk that made me blush. I motion to my bedside table,''Condoms are in there.''

He cocks a brow,''Why are they in your possession?''

''No time for questions! I want your cock!'' I yell making him lick his lips and hastily put on a condom.

He was so gentle. He was the most gentle lover I had ever had. He was sensual in every way. He caressed me as he rocked gently inside of me.

I was shocked at how lovingly he kissed my forehead and cheeks.

''Faster Eiji! Fuck me faster!'' I growl.

Eiji grunted quietly before increasing his pace.

''Oh fuck! Yes! Yes, Eiji! Like that! Don't be shy! I can handle it! Oh shit!'' I moaned wrapping my legs around him to feel him deeper inside of me.

His eyes were closed as he bit down on his lip, his brows furrowed as he lost himself in pleasure above me. I watched as his brow twitched and his cheeks tinged a bright red.

I ran my hand through his hair as he continued to thrust into me.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me apologetically,''I'm s-sorry...but I cannot hold on M'Lady...''

I smirk up at him deviously,''Cum for me Eiji...''

That's all it took for him to increase his pace. I moaned as he thrust into my body with animalistic vigor. He unwittingly bringing me closer to my peak as he brushed against my g-spot with each rough thrust (Or so I thought).

''Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!'' I growl throwing my head back.

He continued assaulting my g-spot and sneakily rubbing my clit with one of his middle fingers until I was seeing stars. I let out a roar as my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew that Eiji had reached his peak when he stilled inside of me. I laid there catching my breath as the sweat from his brow dripped onto me.

After a second he rolled off of me and got up to dispose of the condom.

I was surprised when he came back and laid under the covers with me. He pulled me in to lay on his chest.

I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat as he stroked my hair lovingly.


End file.
